Good old Hallow's Eve
by shadowedstalker-princess
Summary: If you knew the creepy spirit of Halloween, would you want to be friends with her? Well Jack had the brilliant idea to prank said spirit and the results were nothing short of a disaster. Jack's convoluted prank actually worked and let's just say that the Guardians have to deal with an even younger new addition...like three hundred and ten years younger. Cover pic done by me!
1. Chapter 1

_**Good old Hallow's Eve **_

_**A Rise of the Guardians fanfic**_

_**shadowedstalker-princess~ Hey people! I'm here with a brand, spankin' new ROTG 6-8 chapter Jack Frost centric mini fanfic cause I got some plot bunnies and major feels to deal with :/ The idea just popped into my head all of a sudden after reading one too many Jack Frost fanfictions so anyways...hope u all enjoy! :)**_

_**Jack/OC**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Rise of the Guardians...DREAMWORKS DOES! But if they made a ROTG series...they'd be RICH!**_

_**Summary: Haley Eve is a rather reclusive spirit who can't really say that other immortals particularly...like her...After all, if you knew the trouble making, morbid spirit of Halloween herself, would you want to be friends with her? Yeah, well Jack had the brilliant idea to prank said spirit of Halloween on Halloween and the results were nothing short of a disaster...For one thing, Jack's convoluted prank actually worked...The other? Let's just say that the Guardians have to deal with an even younger addition to their ranks...like three hundred and ten years younger...**_

_**Good old Hallow's Eve **_

_**Chapter 1 **_

_**~With a huff and a puff and a...scare?~**_

_**-Burgess-**_

It was the day before Halloween and the usually quiet town had loads of people hustling and bustling about. Everyone was out and about getting as much of their last minute candies, costumes and decorations as their hands could hold.

Haley looked down at a group of kids betting on who would have the best costume and this brought a smile to her usually placid face. The decades old spirit adjusted her pumpkin eye patch and floated to the children who looked no older than twelve.

"I'm gonna dress as the Tooth Fairy! She's so pretty!" one girl declared with an excited twirl.

"I'm gonna be Sandman!" another added.

"Those are lame! I'm gonna win cause I'll have the best costume! I'm coming as Santa!" Haley sighed as she looked on. Of course they were dressing up as those blasted Guardians...

_'No one would ever dress as me...They wouldn't even see me anyway...'_ flame orange hair rustled in the fall winds and the spirit frowned as she looked down at herself. Sure, she knew of all the changes in culture and clothing but she just found herself drawn to her old and slightly modified gothic dress and tall laced boots. It was what she had died in after all...when she saved him...

"Ha! I've got you all beat cause I'm coming as the best guy ever! Jack Frost!" Haley's head snapped up and her eyebrows furrowed at the mere mention of that horrible name. Of all the immortals Haley hated, the one on the top of her list was that meddling, immature winter spirit himself. Frowning, the Halloween spirit floated off into the cool winds.

"It just _had_ to be him...It isn't enough that he always ruins Halloween with his stupid winds just to annoy me, he pulls a stupid prank on me every single year and now he gets to be a _Guardian_? Che...Well ain't that just grand!" she murmured as she paced in the air with folded arms. Now, Haley would never admit it, but she did have a bit of a soft spot for the winter spirit...They both knew the pain of being unseen and alone and she respected him for bearing all of that on his own, and he was pretty cute too...Of course she would never tell him that!

**_"Heads up~!"_ **before Haley could think, a heap of snow was dumped on her, effectively soaking her from head to toe. An amused and all too familiar laugh echoed through the air and the girl barely resisted the urge to put a curse on her 'attacker'.

_"Of course..."_ she murmured before she spun around. Ruby eyes met blue and Haley frowned at the childish smirk that greeted her.

"Well hey there, Haley! You've gotta be more careful or you'll get that pretty orange hair soaked!" Jack snickered. To be honest, he thought that Haley was pretty cool being the spirit of Halloween and all. He only pulled these pranks to get the reclusive spirit to loosen up and act normal for once...Of course, this plan never really worked before...and he knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help himself as he laughed a little more.

To be blunt, Haley looked like a wet cat in a hailstorm. Some of her was soaked from the snow, while most of her was soaked _and_ frozen over. The little twitch in her eye and angry frown was kind of cute too...

"Oh great...It just _had_ to be you...I really don't want to see you right now, Frost...I'm still chipping at my frozen staff...from _THREE YEARS AGO_..." she frowned before turning around and flew off.

"Hey! W-Wait!" Jack called, quickly flying off after her. Catching up easily, Jack glided beside her. "Come on, Haley. You know I was just fooling around." he grinned. "Guardian of Fun, remember?" at this she stopped, floating in the air.

"Oh yeah, freezing most of me while the rest is soaking wet has to be TONS of fun, right?" she snapped, facing him with angered eyes and her lips in a thin line. "Just go pick on someone else, frost brat..." Haley sighed, before turning to leave.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Jack quickly grabbed her arm and frowned when he noticed the spirit flinch.

"Wait...you think I'm _picking_ on you? W-Why would you think that?" Haley frowned as she looked away.

"Why do you think, genius? You're a Guardian...you're supposed to protect all the kids of the world...I know what you all did to Pitch...I give more nightmares and frights than him and I don't even _want_ to! Just because I'm the stupid spirit of Halloween everyone's afraid of me! To them I don't even exist! Of course you'd pick on me! I'm just the creepy immortal that everyone ignores, right?"

Haley roughly grabbed her hand from his and got right into Jack's stunned face.

"For the last time, don't talk to me, don't prank me, don't spoil my holiday, don't even look at me! Just **LEAVE. ME. ALONE**!" giving one final glare, Haley began to fly off, leaving the stunned winter spirit behind.

"But Haley...I...I just wanted to..." a low growl escaped her lips and her eyes glowed a fiery orange. Whipping around, she leveled Jack with a deadly glare.

"Just grow up, Jack!" Haley yelled as she angrily swiped her hand, unknowingly shooting her magic right at the teen. The flame like beam shot the teen right in the chest and an uncomfortable feeling washed over him. Haley stared into Jack's frightened eyes as an orange light formed around him and contained him in a glowing sphere. Seeing this, fear crept through Haley as Jack fell unconscious in the rapidly shrinking orb of light.

"Oh no..." she murmured as the light faded and a small form fell out of the sky. Diving forward, the Halloween spirit caught Jack and looked at him in shock. In her arms wasn't the annoying 318 year old spirit she just blew off, oh no. In her arms lay an eight year old, _human_ boy who was clutching his staff like a lifeline.

"Ohhh..." she groaned. "I am _so_ dead..."

_**shadowedstalker-princess~ Hey, hey people! Hope this was okay for you all so far but remember to send in some reviews and tell me what ya think, k? I'm super sorry if this is too short but if you have any suggestions you could leave them in comments too...For now peeps, fave, follow and show me some love! -shadow out-**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Good old Hallow's Eve **_

_**A Rise of the Guardians fanfic**_

_**shadowedstalker-princess~ Hello my gracious fans! *crickets chirp in background* Eh heh...Anyways, thanks for the extreme overflow of faves and follows for only the first chapter of this mini fic! Wow! Glad you all like this so far and I hope you'll stick around till the end! So, without further adieu, lets get this party started! -College kid comin' thru!- **_

_**Good old Hallow's Eve**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**~Annoyance, Nuisance...Potato, Po-tah-to~**_

"Are we there yet?"

"...No..."

"Are we there yet?"

"NO..."

"Are we there yet?"

_"NO!"_

"Are we-"

_**"Say that one more time and I'll sow your lips together!"**_

Man in the Moon definitely hated her. Wasn't it bad enough that Jack Idiot Frost had to 'bump' into her and ruin her day? Wasn't it enough when he nearly gave her a heart attack? Didn't the possible case of hypothermia cut it either? ...Okay, Haley knew she was exaggerating about that, but with what she's stuck with now she might as well be!

It was one thing to have an annoying, miserable, bothersome Jack Frost on her hands...It was a hell of a different story to have an eight year old, annoying, _HUMAN_ Jack Frost on her hands, that's for sure!

"Hey, lady? Lady! _Lady Haley! Lady Haley! Lady Haley_!" Haley gave a low, barely restrained growl as she dragged Jack through the air by his hand. This little frost brat was inexplicably and unbelievably annoying...more so than the three hundred and eighteen year old winter spirit who got her into this mess in the first place! If Haley had to endure any more of this then North better be prepared for the mother of all curses!

_"Stupid Guardians..." _she spat. Why couldn't they handle this nuisance for themselves? He was their responsibility, not hers! She had other things to do! ...Well not really...But Haley sure as hell didn't want to waste her time watching this runt! The Halloween spirit held back another growl as those Guardians floated around her head.

_**-FLASHBACK SPELL, ACTIVATE!-**_

_"Oh ho ho, no!_ **_Hell no!_**_"_

If Haley had screeched any louder, Bunny was pretty sure the windows would shatter. He wasn't really paying attention to what was going on but from the looks of it...

_'Hmph...Frost brat got in trouble with Hallo-witch...Again...' _

"Oh ho, H-E- double hockey stick, yes." North held back a snicker. "You do this to Jack, no?" the girl frowned with folded arms as North pointed to said child who was spinning wildly around the room and giggling madly.

"Well, I...uh..."

"Didn't you?"

"Y-Yeah, but..." she sputtered.

"Then he is your problem now." North replied causally, chuckling at Haley's enraged/defeated look.

**"HECK NO!"** the flame haired spirit frowned. "You can't just sack that frost bit runt on me! He's a _kid_, you're a _kid protecting_ Guardian...You do the math!" Haley angrily glared down the ever happy man, who was signing a clipboard from Phil.

_"Actually..."_ North paused with mock thought. "I _can_ sack boy on you. That is what Guardian do...We delegate." (kinda stole that from Stoic in Riders of Berk episode when he and Hiccup had to get Gobber a new job)

Haley gave a frustrated groan as she pulled at her hair.

"You people are unbelieveable!" the spirit all but yelled, angrily whipping her head towards a certain snickering pooka.

"Mind telling me what's so funny, kangaroo?" she growled, leveling Bunny with a daring glare. Said Guardian barely managed a few choice words before he found himself hanging upside down from the rafters with his cottontail phased halfway through the support beams.

"Agh!" Bunny yelled. "Get me down from 'ere, woman!" Bunny fruitlessly squirmed as Tooth and Sandman comically tried to free him from his 'prison' while he continued to yell and curse the Halloween spirit like no tomorrow. Haley gave a pleased grunt of approval before turning back to North, who didn't really look too pleased.

"Don't give me that look." she frowned. "Now listen here and listen well..." ruby eyes narrowed as Haley floated to the Cossack's height.

"I am not, and I repeat **NOT**, taking care of this stupid idiot who decided it would be fun to get in my way!" with narrowed eyes, Haley let loose a snarl. "If you even dare make this brat hang around me I'll make him a Guardian spirit again...**_the hard way_**..." North raised an eyebrow before giving a shrug of surrender.

"Hmm...I see, girl..." North gave an odd smile."Well then, since you get Jack in mess, you fix boy on your terms..." North grinned once more before a sudden, bright light encased the room.

-FLASHBACK SPELL, RELEASE!-

"Grahh!" Haley growled. "Curse that cursed Russian buffoon and his annoying snow globes!" feeling a slight tug on her sleeve, the spirit angrily looked to the source. "What!?" Jack flinched slightly but looked Haley dead in the eye.

_"You shouldn't be like that..."_ he murmured, barely above a whisper and the spirit of Halloween found herself floating to a stop. Sighing and shaking her head, Haley swept a magic encased hand over Jack's head, making him cry out as he too began to float.

"Oh be quiet, runt. The spell is only temporary so you won't float for much longer..." Haley frowned. "Now tell me what you have to so we can move on already...I have a lot of work and research to do to clean up your mess..." still comically flailing his arms, Jack nervously fiddled with his powerless staff.

"W-Well Haley lady...I j-just think that the big guy was right..." at this, the spirit scoffed.

"What? North?" Jack nodded.

"Mmhm. I remember a little of what happened...and I didn't really do anything...I was just trying to cheer you up, 'cause I thought you shouldn't be so lonely..." at this, Haley's eyes widened as the words echoed through her head.

"You were...?" a frown soon graced her face. "Listen here, frost brat..." Haley leaned forward with a menacing glare. "I don't want cheering up, I never needed cheering up and I certainly don't want your pity, little boy. I never needed Jack Frost before and I definitely don't now, got it?" she growled as ruby eyes glared into saddened brown.

"Everyone needs friends..." he murmured. "And I think you do need me, Haley lady..." narrowing her eyes, the flame haired spirit grabbed the boy's hand and dragged him through the air once more.

"All I need is fear and myself...It's all I've ever had and it's all I'll ever need..." she murmured, making Jack give her a saddened look.

"You shouldn't have to..." he whispered. Looking down at the people below, Jack couldn't help but smile. Everyone seemed so happy and care free as if they had not a worry in the world. Furrowing his eyebrows, strange golden eyes bore into brown for a few seconds before they disappeared in a cloak of black.

"Haley lady?" Jack murmured timidly. Hearing her drawn out sigh and a low grumble, the eight year old continued. "Can anyone see us up here?" Haley resisted the urge to groan but she managed to give an annoyed sigh.

"No, kid. Once I or my magic is over or touching you, you cannot be seen by anyone else..." at this, young Jack gave a cute but serious frown.

_'But if that's true...'_ Jack's frown deepened as an ominous castle surrounded by a dead forest soon came into view. Looking back at the town miles away, the little brunette let Haley drag him into the castle. _'Then who was that looking at me...?'_

**_shadowedstalker-princess~ Yo peeps! Sorry if this is too short but I've come down with a nasty flu, blech! I'm so dizzy and lightheaded I'm stumbling around like a drunkard...Anyways, ignore any weird or delerious fueled parts here so just fave, review, follow and show me some love! -shadow out-_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Good old Hallow's Eve **_

_**A Rise of the Guardians fanfic**_

_**shadowedstalker-princess~Yo people! Thanks for the ravin' reviews, faves and follows! You guys r awesome! Totally glad u like the fic so far and I hope I won't disappoint! Now without further adieu, let's get this party started! -College kid comin' thru!-**_

_**Good old Hallow's Eve**_

_** Chapter 3 **_

_**~Poor little witch~**_

The castle wasn't too bad...I mean there were cobwebs, collapsed walls and the odd spider running about but all in all, it was tolerable...

...Who was he kidding, the place was _beyond_ horrible. Jack may have only been eight, but even he could feel sympathy for Haley. He knew she would never admit it, but she was probably lonely and sad being in a place like this by herself.

No one took the time to truly know her and just wrote her off as a bad person. With an admittedly funny but serious look, he had decided. From now until Haley had 'fixed' him, Jackson Overland Frost was going to make her the happiest spirit ever.

"Is this where you live, Haley lady?" the Halloween spirit merely scoffed.

"What's it to you? You and your little Guardians never cared before so don't bother starting now..." she murmured before dragging the little boy to another room. It was mostly filled with empty cauldrons and tons of bottled substances but to be honest...The place smelt horrid...more so than the larger room from before.

"It's really a mystory that you live here, Haley lady..." Jack frowned. The spirit froze before she gave him an annoyed look.

"_You're_ a mystery, Frost..." A sulfurous smell covered the stale air in a thick coat and the combined scents of those potions weren't really helping out much either. Giving a low cough, Jack wisely chose to remain at the doorway while Haley just waltzed right in.

"Stay there and **DO NOT** touch anything!" brown eyes rolled in annoyance.

_"Meh blah, blah, beh, bleh, blah, blah!"_ he mocked before receiving a harsh glare courtesy of yours truly. "Sorry..." he murmured quickly, and Haley sighed lowly before she began digging around, carelessly tossing books, empty bottles and even full bottles around. Not long after, a soft curse floated through the air as a loud thump soon followed.

"Haley lady? You okay?"

Silence...

"Haley lady?"

_"Damn it..."_ Jack looked to his right and noticed the spirit kneeling next to a fallen bookcase. Shaking her head, Haley angrily grabbed Jack and stalked out of the dilapidated room.

"Haley lady-"

"Where the hell is my spell book!?" Jack flinched as the spirit's eyes looked ablaze with rage, practically boring holes into everything in sight. "I _never_ move my spell book and it's always in _that_ room..." Haley grit her teeth as she suddenly stopped mid step and whipped her head to the right. "Someone took my book..." she growled as she hid Jack behind her. "And that someone..." her eyes flew left. **"IS STILL HERE!"** clapping her hands together, a single word left her lips before molten flames shot towards her hidden enemy.

The flames slapped against the wall and illuminated the suddenly darker room as Haley gave a low growl. Furious ruby eyes darted back and forth as she cautiously backed Jack behind her and shuffled towards the exit doorway. The spirit found herself surrounded in darkness as she warily floated in the air. Cautiously holding Jack in her arms, Haley tried to find the exit.

"Going somewhere,_ witch_?" Haley's eyes widened and she spun around, coming face to face with the only other person who could make her skin crawl.

**_"You!"_** Haley eyed her spell book as he casually held it in his hands. "You stole my spell book!" she snarled and her unwelcome guest gave a dark cackle.

"That's right, Haley..." he grinned. "Or should I say..._Sarah Withers_?" a stunned look crossed her face before it was replaced with rage.

"Don't toy with me, shadow walker!"

"Ooh!" he teased as he appeared behind her. "It appears I've hit a soft spot!" Jack gave a small whimper and curled into himself. Those golden eyes pierced through the darkness and they seemed to stare through his very soul, leaving the poor boy terrified beyond belief. Haley growled as she came face to face with air. A low, threatening snarl escaped her lips as she instinctively tightened her grip on the frightened child.

"_Ahh_...Nothing quite like fear, eh Sarah?" he teased. "My offer still stands, you know...I want you on my side, after all we're the same."

**_"No we aren't!"_** Haley sneered. "I am _nothing_ like you, Pitch!"

He gave a chuckle before appearing behind her.

"No matter how much you deny it, Sarah, you know deep down its true..." Pitch grinned as he melded with the darkness once more, narrowly avoiding another fiery attack. "You're just like little Jack was, aren't you Sarah?" at this, the Halloween spirit growled. "Man in the Moon made you like this, and didn't even have the decency to give you your memories...He just _dumped_ you here, right? Just a few hundred years after you saved dear little Tara I think..." fury boiled beneath Haley's pale skin as her red eyes bled to a fiery orange. The spirit angrily grit her teeth as her grip on Jack tightened.

_"...Shut up..."_ she ground out and Jack whimpered as the Halloween spirit became encased in a powerful, flame like magic. The brunette gave a yelp as Haley put him on the cold floor with a dark look in her eye. Pitch grinned within the shadows as Haley's magic began to escalate, causing some of the surrounding debris to float into the air.

"Oh? Now why should I do that, Sarah? I don't think Tara would like you mistreating her name like this..." the Nightmare King grinned even more as another blazing attack scorched a nearby wall.

_**"Don't you dare..."**_ Haley growled as her rage grew. **_"Don't you dare call her name, you devil!"_** the spirit's fury grew to an all time high as Pitch had the gall to show himself in the open.

"Oh ho, you'll be _fun_ to break!"

_**shadowedstalker-princess~ Yoo people! I hate myself taking so long to update! Also uber sorry bout the cliffy :s Anyways, y'all know da drill! Fave, review, follow and show me some love! -shadow out-**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Good old Hallow's Eve **_

_**A Rise of the Guardians fanfic**_

_**shadowedstalker-princess~Sup guys! Thanks for the sweet reviews, faves and follows! You rock! Totally glad u like the fic so far and I hope I won't disappoint! Now without further adieu, let's get this party started! -College kid comin' thru!-**_

_**Good old Hallow's Eve **_

_**Chapter 4 **_

_**~Just skin and bone~**_

"You...Don't you **dare** speak her name, _you devil_!" Haley growled as Pitch gave her a somewhat satisfied smile. Casually holding Haley's battered spell book, the dark spirit let loose a sinister cackle.

"Now don't be like that, Sarah...I really don't want to get rid of you..."

"Oh?" Haley growled. "Well then come, shadow walker!" she bellowed. "Come and fail as all have before! I am Haley Eve, Spirit of Halloween and I **will not** align myself with the likes of you!" Callously tossing the old book, Pitch gave Haley a disgusted snarl as he blended with the shadows once more.

"Is that so?" Pitch snarled. "Well then, you want to be one of those pathetic _Guardians_?" he sneered as his voice echoed and bounced through the room. Growling lowly, the spirit secretly weaved some signs as she continued to protect Jack.

"Wrong, Pitch! I choose to follow my own path, not one set by others!" _'Just a little longer...Just a bit longer...'_ A humorless, dry laugh echoed through the air as Haley continued to mold more magic signs.

"You know, that's amusing coming from you, Haley!" Pitch smirked. "Because if I remember correctly, you followed your own path before and ended up as this spirit thanks to the Man in the Moon!" Haley snarled before her lips quirked into a cool smirk. Pitch narrowed his eyes and Jack gave a small whimper as a light blue spell circle formed below him.

_**"What!?"**_ the Nightmare King snarled as the same spell circle encased Haley and Jack within a barrier.

"Thanks for running your mouth, idiot." Haley grinned. "Gave me just enough time to cast my protection and teleportation spells without you even knowing a thing!" Pitch growled within the darkness as he fruitlessly sent black shadow tendrils slamming against the barrier, only for them to shatter upon impact.

"_Wow..._" Jack marveled as he gently touched the blue spell barrier and gave a laugh when small ripples bounced from his palm.

"Hey, kid..." the boy blinked and as he turned back to the Halloween spirit, Jack felt himself grow nervous. "Warn those Guardian friends of yours, frost brat..." the spirit murmured as Jack slowly began to disintegrate into the air.

"W-wait! What's going on?" Haley sighed as she looked back at the child with an unreadable but slightly saddened look.

"Remember, I performed _two_ incantations when I had this shadow chump talking it up...I did a protection and a teleportation spell...I know I can't beat someone like Pitch on my own and all you'll do is distract me..." Haley gave a shaky sigh as she ran her hand through her hair. "I guess I won't be able to change you back after all, frostbite..."

"No! I can't just leave you here!" Haley looked back and gave Jack a bittersweet smile. A soft chuckle passed her lips as a lone tear streaked down the boy's cheek.

"You make it sound like you had a choice, you cry baby..." Jack felt a deafening silence pounding his ears as the blue barrier shattered like glass and shadow tendrils shot forward.

_**"Haley!"**_

_**shadowedstalker-princess~ Yoo people! I hate myself taking so long to update but school's been a killer! Sorry about the short update too, guys...Anyways, y'all know da drill! Fave, review, follow and show me some love! -shadow out-**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Good Old Hallow's Eve **_

_**A Rise of the Guardians fanfic**_

_**shadowedstalker-princess~ Yo my people! Double update today for my massive absence so far! Super sorry but my college is being unbelievably tough these days! Hopefully I'll be able to update Shards, Soulmate and part two to the finale of How To Train Your Human. Now without further adieu, let's get this party started! -College kid comin' thru!-**_

_**Good old Hallow's Eve **_

_**Chapter 5 **_

_**~Rally of the dead~**_

Things have picked up since we last saw our favorite Guardians and pretty soon, they'll have a very decisive battle on their hands...One that could destroy them all...But I know the outcome of that war, and all shadow shall be vanquished by the Frozen Rally of the Dead...What? How do I know all this? Well, the moon told me so...And I was the one who helped stop this war...

_**~Santoff Claussen~ **_

_**-North's Workshop-**_

"Almost there...I think it's working..." Phil looked up with a confused expression as three of the Big Four floated near the ceiling doing...something...The large beast gave a somewhat annoyed grumble and went back to his job. Whenever something involved those Guardians, something bad always happens which means something bad will happen to North's toys and he did not need to get yelled at..._again_.

"Ugh..._Finally_!" Toothiana gave an exhausted sigh as Bunny's tail finally phased out of the large rafter and he nimbly landed on the floor. Moaning lowly and drifting around a bit, the bringer of Hope heavily collapsed into the lush leather couch as Sandy and Tooth took seats of their own.

"I thought his tail would never come out, Sandy!" Tooth sighed as the golden man gave her an exhausted look and wiped fake sweat from his brow. Seeing this, Bunnymund gave them equally flat looks.

"What are _you_ tired from, mates?" he all but slurred. "I'm the one that blasted sheila hung from the rafters for _two hours_...**UPSIDE DOWN**!" Tooth gave him a sympathetic look as Sandy made some quick, questioning symbols.

"Yeah, the time really flew by...I wonder how Haley and Jack are going...I hope she made some progress on reversing the spell..." Bunny couldn't help but snort as he slowly began to regain his senses.

"Who cares? That frostbit show pony went looking for trouble! Everyone _knows_ to leave old Hallo-witch alone...**Especially** on her holiday! A trouble making prankster like _him_ bothering a spirit worse than death like _Eve_?" he gave a humorless laugh. "I say he got what he deserved! Next time, Jack'll learn to leave people be and mind his own business..."

"_Bunny_!" Tooth gasped. The rabbit rolled his eyes as Sandman gave him a reproachful look.

"Don't give me that look, Sandy. You know I'm right!" Bunny frowned as he turned unto his back and stared at the tall ceiling. "I mean, every time that kid steps outside, disaster follows! He's always getting into trouble; he never does what he's told! Jack's just a magnet for problems…" Tooth gave a sigh as she shook her head.

"Oh come on, Bunny…Jack isn't that bad at all." the large pooka gave her a rather flat look before he sat up and faced his two friends.

"Oh yeah?" he deadpanned. "Five…Four..."

_"Wait, why is he counting?"_ Tooth whispered and Sandman merely gave her a shrug.

"…Three…Two…One…" as if on cue, one eight year old brunette dropped out of a blue spell circle and landed right into Tooth's lap. Giving her a look, Bunny smirked. "You were saying?"

"Jack!" Tooth exclaimed with surprise as the young child seemed to regain his bearings and globed unto the Guardian of Memories.

"Fairy lady! Fairy lady!" Jack whimpered as he buried his face in Tooth's chest and his form was wracked with sobs.

"J-Jack, it's okay! It's alright!" she soothed. "What happened? And where is Haley?" the tooth collector asked as the small child sniffled and looked at her sadly.

"Bad man came! Bad shadow man came! Haley lady is in trouble! Haley is in trouble!" Tooth gasped as she, Bunny and Sandman looked at each other in shock.

"What!?" Tooth gasped.

_"How can that be?"_

"That's impossible!" Bunny frowned. "That shadow walker is rottin' away in that sealed up hole of his! We made sure of that! How could he have escaped!?" Sandy shrugged his shoulders and Tooth gave a sigh as she rubbed gentle circles on the sobbing child's back.

"We'll have to find out later...For now, let's tell North and go find Haley's castle, and quick. She can only hold off Pitch for so long..."

"No need for that, Tooth. I already know..." the trio turned only to see their battle ready teammate.

"North!" the Russian Cossack secured his swords and motioned for them to follow.

"I saw strange blue circle in workshop, and writing popped up...Pitch is winning and Haley does not know if she will last any longer...Girl gave me coordinates for hideout so we must move quickly!" the man exclaimed as the Guardians made their way to the large and already waiting sleigh.

"But North, what about Jack? It's too dangerous to bring him with us!" Tooth frowned as the poor child cried himself to sleep and curled himself in her arms. North grit his teeth as he grabbed the reins.

"No time! No time! We leave boy in sleigh if we fight, for now we must go!" he declared as everyone else piled in and the reindeer went off with a start. Quickly reaching outside into the cold, biting air, North whipped out a snow globe and wasted no time. "Haley's Castle!" he yelled, throwing it before the sleigh as the portal opened, sucking them through to the other side and what awaited them would shock the Guardians to their core...

_**shadowedstalker-princess~ Yoo people! I hate myself taking so long to update but school's been a killer! Sorry about the short update too, guys...Anyways, y'all know da drill! Fave, review, follow and show me some love! -shadow out-**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Good Old Hallow's Eve **_

_******A Rise of the Guardians fanfic **_

_******shadowedstalker-princess~ Yo my people! Super sorry but my college is being unbelievably tough these days! Hopefully I'll be able to update Shards, and My Soulmate soon...Now without further adieu, let's get this party started! -College kid comin' thru!- **_

_******Good old Hallow's Eve**_

_******Chapter 6**_

_******~Lose the battle, win the war~**_

Debris was everywhere...

Everything was in ruins...

The air was suffocating and it burned their throats...

The once tall castle was nothing more than rubble and their hope was quickly dwindling...

Haley wasn't there...

"**Haley**?!" North bellowed as he jumped from the sleigh. Tooth and the others wasted no time as they too rushed from the sleigh and joined the search.

"Oi, Hallow-witch!? Come out already, sheila!"

"Haley? Can you hear us?" Tooth worriedly fluttered through the remains of the castle and gasped at what she found under a bit of rubble. Giving a hard tug, Toothiana's eyes widened at what she held in her hands. "Guys, come here!" she called and the others rushed over.

"What is it, Tooth? You find Haley?" North frowned as the fairy gave a sigh and shake of the head before showing what was in her arms. North gave an angered grunt as he stomped his foot.

"We were too late..." He frowned before his eyes widened. "Tooth...Is that...?"

"Haley's staff!" Bunny murmured in shock. "It's broken..." the large pooka frowned as he stared at the staff. "This is bad, mates...Do you know what happens when Haley's staff breaks?" Bunny frowned as he took the wood from Tooth.

"What is it, Bunny? What happens if her staff breaks?" Tooth asked as Bunny tried, and failed, to piece the crook back together.

"This is really, really bad! The reason why Haley stays away from everyone and has this staff is to keep people safe...If this staff breaks, her full power is unleashed..." Bunny gave a grim frown. "Every bad dream, every shadow, every nightmare you can think of is ten times more powerful when her powers are unchecked..." at this, his teammates gasped in shock. (Once again, excluding Sandman)

"But if Pitch has Haley..." Tooth whispered as she wouldn't dare finish the sentence. North frowned as he kicked a stray pebble.

"Then every child is in big trouble..." Bunny gave a grim nod as he gently held the broken staff.

"We've got to get to Haley, and fast...She's the only one who can fix her staff...If we can't find that sheila...all hell is gonna break loose..."

"Hey now, you weren't gonna leave without me were you kangaroo?" a familiar yet serious voice floated through the air and Bunny nearly slapped himself in disbelief.

"Jack!" Tooth sped forward with joyous laughter bubbling in her throat as she swept the eternal teen into a hug and twirled him around. Quickly releasing him with a scarlet blush, Tooth looked down at her floating feet. The other Guardians soon swarmed the sleigh as Jack gave them all a small smile.

"It's actually good to see your face, ya stubborn show pony!"

"Jack! You are _you_ again!" North boomed. "How is this possible?"

_"Maybe Haley's spell wore off?"_ Sandy 'wrote'. _"Like the spell she put on Bunny?"_ Jack himself had no idea and he just gave his friends a shrug.

"That's not important right now..." Jack replied as the others quickly piled into the sleigh. "What is important is finding Pitch and rescuing Haley."

-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG -ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG-ROTG -ROTG-

In a room devoid of light, lay a girl shackled and chained. Her body was riddled with scratches, cuts and blotches of numerous bruises that would make the toughest man cringe. Her head lolled to the right as a steady stream of blood trailed down her temple, continuously dripping into and mixing with the black, sandy floor.

Red eyes fluttered so quickly, it was almost missed and a low groan echoed through the room. Chains and cuffs clinked loudly as the the body began to shift before letting loose a low hiss of pain.

_'Wh-What happened...?'_ dull red eyes painfully opened and the ruby irises looked around with a glazed look. Haley slowly raised her head and she bit back a yell as her body groaned in protest.

"Where am I...? What is this place?" Haley winced at her hoarse voice as she tried to stand only to realize that her hands and feet were shackled to the wall with black, shadow chains.

Wait..._Shadow_!?

Haley's blood began to boil as memories flooded her mind and her ruby eyes glowed ablaze with anger.

"**PITCH!**" she roared. "You pathetic shadow coward! Come here and face me!" Haley growled as said spirit walked out of the shadows and waltzed towards her.

"You rang?" he smirked.

"Pitch you have two seconds to release me or...!-"

"Or _what_?" Pitch sneered. "You'll give me some candy? Or maybe a pathetic little nightmare?" the spirit bit her tongue as her chains tightened and a flash of pain ran through her.

Pitch gave a sinister smirk as he waltzed towards the kneeling girl.

"You aren't exactly in the position to be making demands, Sarah..." growling weakly, Haley fruitlessly tried to move but to no avail, making Pitch give an amused laugh.

"What have you done to me!? Where is my staff!?"

"Oh come now, Sarah...I thought you would have figured it out already..." Pitch smirked as he held her chin and looked Haley in the eye. "It must burn you up to be at my whim like this, hmm?" the spirit teased. Haley sneered and angrily turned her head, ripping her jaw from his touch.

"Get real, Pitch! You seem to forget that with or without my staff I can cause as much fear and shadow as you! These chains cannot hold me!" Haley growled as she slowly got to her feet and summoned her power, bathing the shadowed room in an orange light. Pitch smirked in amusement as Haley furiously tried to break the chains, only for them to tighten even more.

"Aaahh!" another blazing ripple of pain rushed through Haley as her power faded and she weakly crumbled to her knees. Staring at her trembling hands, the Halloween spirit felt all hope leave her.

"N-no...How could this be...? My powers are..."

"Almost gone!" Pitch cackled, making Haley flinch and turn to him. The spirit grinned as he knelt before Haley once more. "Aww! Are you finally succumbing to your fears, little Sarah? Without your powers, you're just a frightened little girl!" Pitch grinned as his shadows tightened on the girl, making her cry out. "Ah...It seems my shadows love your power, Haley. At least _they_ know what to do with it." the Nightmare King smirked before getting up and waltzing away. "Sweet nightmares, Haley..." the Halloween spirit trembled in fear as Pitch's horrid cackle echoed through the air.

"He...He _couldn't_ have..." Haley's dull eyes widened as she felt more of her power disappear, leaving her even weaker than before. "Pitch...Pitch broke my staff...He...He's stealing my increased power for himself...these shadows...are draining me..." the girl murmured in realization as her hair began to grow longer and slowly turned to black. Haley's eyes changed from their dull red to a deep brown and her pale skin slowly began to regain color. The black room swirled around her as Haley slumped against the gritty wall. Her head felt extremely light. Her eyes were heavy and her body was wracked with pain. Dead brown eyes stared at the sandy ceiling as they slowly began to close.

_'Jack...I'm sorry...Now I can never tell you...'_ dull brown eyes slid closed and above Burgess, bright blue ones snapped open in shock.

"Jack?" Tooth murmured as the teen breathed deeply and clutched his chest.

"Oi, mate! What is it?"

"I-it was her...I saw Haley!" the boy blurted out as North looked for a clearing in the nearby foliage.

"What!?" Bunny blinked as Jack brushed a hand through his hair.

"I know how it sounds, but there's no time to waste! Pitch is draining Haley's power!" blue eyes narrowed before the winter Guardian rocketed from the sleigh and flew off into the forest. Ignoring the cries of his friends, Jack weaved through the trees with wild abandon. He remembered this part of the forest well and he gave a somewhat relieved sigh as he found the all too familiar entrance to Pitch's lair.

_At least it was still there like last time._

Looking down into the endless sea of black shadow, Jack took a deep breath.

"Hold on, Haley...I'm coming..." gripping his staff with fury in his heart, the Guardian of Fun jumped into the hole and became swallowed in darkness.

[A/N Was gonna leave it there but I'm gonna spoil y'all today lol.]

Free falling into the shadowed hole, Jack felt the breeze whoosh past his face and whistle in his ears. After what seemed like an eternity, cold feet met the rough ground. Jack slowly walked forward and, feeling extremely wary, the young spirit tightly held his staff and illuminated the cave with a blue glow. Silently walking forward, Jack narrowed his eyes as he came to the same chamber where those horrid cages were held. However, after quickly flying around the confinements, the winter spirit released a sigh of relief.

He had half expected Haley to be in one of these cages but after remembering what he had 'seen' through her eyes, he quickly scrapped the idea.

_"Where could Pitch be hiding her...?"_ he murmured softly as he floated around the glowing globe the Nightmare King possessed. _"Wherever Haley is, I gotta find her quick..."_ Jack blinked as a large shadow over swept him, making him flinch in surprise. Whipping around, blistering frost exploded from his staff, bombarding the fearling behind him.

"Oh no...I gotta get to Haley before..."

"Ah, Jack Frost! I wasn't really expecting to see you here of all places...Have you finally given up on those pathetic Guardians?"

Jack swore under his breath as his system was now on high alert. He knew what game Pitch was playing at. He would hide in the shadows and throw his voice or make some shadow fakes to confuse him before he would strike. Jack couldn't help but smirk though. That may have worked on him once or twice, but not a third time.

_'Alright, Pitch...Two can play at this game!'_ Jack's smirk widened as his entire form slowly became as clear and transparent as ice, practically eliminating him from the room.

"**_What__!?_**" Pitch screeched as he looked on from the shadows.

"Wow, Pitch! You sound pretty surprised!" Jack teased as he let his voice bounce around the vast chamber, making the teen seem to be everywhere at once. Pitch growled lowly as he shifted within the shadows once more.

"I didn't expect a low down technique like that...Especially from a great and powerful Guardian." the shadow master sneered. "I'm beginning to like your style even more, Jack."

Close to the ceiling, the teen scoffed.

"Right...Well since you stole Sandy's job as a dream bringer, a _very_ cheap knock off might I add, I decided to return the favor for him." the spirit smirked before he gave a dark snarl. "And now that formalities are over..." Jack narrowed his eyes as he noticed a sudden shift of light nearby. "You can tell me where you have Haley!" he finished as he held his still invisible staff up to a shadowed wall. A dark chuckle floated before him as Pitch revealed himself and raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Not bad at all, Jack..." he grinned as the teen slowly returned to normal and his 'camouflage' faded away.

"Don't make me ask again, Pitch..." ice blue eyes narrowed threateningly. "**WHERE. IS. SHE!?**" the magic staff glowed a bright white as frost slowly began to cover Pitch's cloak and neck, making the older spirit give a smug smirk.

"If you want to see your precious Sarah so badly...**_Go join her_**!" Pitch grinned as Jack suddenly fell through the ground...well rather, Pitch lured him into a shadow pit.

Letting loose a strangled yell, Jack fell through near endless darkness before landing roughly on even more nightmare sand.

"Have fun with dear Sarah, Jack!" Pitch's malicious cackle echoed through the air as the winter Guardian groaned and forced himself to his feet. Growling, Jack shot ice at a wall only for nothing to happen.

"**PITCH!**" Jack angrily slammed his fist into the sand wall before he roughly yanked it out. Cradling his wrist, Jack frowned as the sand wall regained it's shape once more. Sighing, Jack looked at the endless ceiling before looking around. Barely noticing a figure collapsed by the nearby wall, bells and alarms went off in Jack's head.

"**HALEY!**" the spirit sped towards the unconscious girl and as he arrived what he saw shocked him to his frozen core. "_H_-_Haley_?" the girl before him was certainly no Haley Eve. She may have the same clothes, the same eye patch and even the same strange little hat but this girl could never be Jack's Haley...Not this girl...

His Haley _didn't_ have long, silky black hair...

His Haley was _pale_...

His Haley was _bull headed and stron_g...

This girl who was bruised, battered and torn couldn't be his Haley.

Bending down and freezing the black chains and shackles, Jack freed Haley from the wall and gently held her in his arms. Softly touching her cheek, the white haired teen felt a deep sadness creep over him.

"I'm so sorry, Haley...This is all my fault..." the battered spirit, even in her state, leaned into Jack's cool touch and the teen gave a bitter smile.

"I'm so sorry..."

_'Wh...What was that?'_ within endless shadow, a lost form wandered around. Turning around, brown eyes searched the darkness. _'Someone was...calling...'_

_**shadowedstalker-princess~ Yoo people! Sorry for taking so long to update but school's been horrible! Anyways, y'all know da drill! Fave, review, follow and show me some love! -shadow out-**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Good Old Hallow's Eve**_

_**A Rise of the Guardians fanfic.**_

_**shadowedstalker-princess~ Yo people! Super sorry bout my lacking updates but classes are just brutal these days! Hopefully I'll be able to update Shards, and My Soulmate soon...Now without further adieu, let's get this party started! -College kid comin' thru!- **_

_**Good old Hallow's Eve**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**~Zero Hour~**_

_Things were quiet...too quiet..._

_North and the others should have been there already...They should at least be battling with Pitch but not a sound could be heard._

_Maybe they'd been ambushed by nightmares..._

_Maybe Pitch trapped them..._

_Maybe they were already..._

**No!**

Jack roughly shook his head.

_North and the others were stronger than that! _

_Stronger than Pitch could ever dream to be! _

They would be fine...But Jack couldn't say the same for himself and Haley.

Watching the girl in his arms, Jack gently brushed her bangs with one hand, and held her hand in the other. Haley murmured softly and her hand twitched in Jack's before becoming still once more. Sighing, the teen studied Haley's new features.

"Why does she look so...human?" the boy wondered. "Pitch drained her power or magic or whatever she's got but I've never heard of an immortal returning to normal from something like that..." the boy blinked as Haley's face twisted into a frown. Her body tensed, her teeth clenched, her breathing increased and her body began to tremble.

Haley was having a nightmare.

"Stop..._Stop!_ **Don't touch her!**" Haley furiously began to thrash in Jack's arms and it took all of his strength to restrain her.

"Haley, wake up! It's just a nightmare! It's not real!" the Guardian's cries went unheard as Haley's movements increased.

"**No! NO! TARA!**" brown eyes shot open and a horrid scream ripped through the girl's throat as she scurried away from Jack in fear. Finding herself backed up against the gritty sand wall, the girl yelped and moved away. Jack refused to move a muscle as Haley panted loudly and looked around with wild, unfocused eyes.

"Haley..." Jack started slowly and the girl whipped her head towards him. Inching forward, Jack frowned as Haley instantly tensed up. "Haley..." he repeated. "You need to calm down, alright? I-It's just me...It's just Jack...Annoying, stupid, idiotic Jack." the white haired boy inched forward again as Haley seemed to focus and visibly calmed down.

"J-_Jack_...?" she murmured softly and the winter spirit gave a nod. Reaching forward, Haley softly touched Jack's hair before she gave a choked sob. "I-It's you...Not a fake...Not some nightmare!" Haley smiled as a few tears slipped down her cheeks. "It's really you...!" before Jack could say another word, the now black haired girl pulled him into a hug and sobbed into his clothed chest.

"Haley..."

"Jack, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" the girl repeated as her grip tightened on his hoodie and more tears flowed through. Jack remained still in pure shock before he slowly embraced the girl and rubbed her back. Haley repeated her words like a broken record while Jack did his best to comfort her but he couldn't help but feel some guilt. It was his fault that all this had happened...If he had just left Haley alone and let her be, none of them would be in this mess...They wouldn't be at Pitch's mercy...

Pitch...

Jack's eyes narrowed dangerously.

Not even the oldest curse or swear could bring Jack reprieve from the thought of that man. Of all the things, Pitch had to kidnap Haley?_ His Haley_!? The demented spirit had gone too far now. Jack released a deep sigh as Haley rest her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, Jack..."

_Just what had Haley been through?_

Haley sighed as, regrettably, she broke the embrace and sat on her haunches. (is that how you say it?) Wiping her eyes, the spirit looked down at the sandy floor.

"Haley...?" the girl turned. "What happened to you? Why do you look so...human?" Jack questioned as he sat down beside the girl. Haley's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she turned to Jack.

"_What_? I don't look human...I look the same as always..." she murmured and Jack rolled his eyes.

"Uh, sorry to burst your bubble there Hales, but you kind of do..." frowning to herself, Haley folded her arms. Jack shook his head and shrugged before putting his hands together and creating a clean slab of ice, almost like a mirror. "Here. See for yourself..." the ex spirit frowned again before staring at the reflective ice.

"**!**" Haley recoiled in shock. Blinking slowly the teen held her hands to her face and her reflection followed suit. Instead of short, untamable flaming hair, long black hair sat in it's place. Where there was once a blazing red eye now laid a deep brown one. Even her deathly pale skin had a healthy glow and rosy hue! Haley let out a breath and leaned back on her hands as Jack's ice mirror dissolved.

"_See_?" Jack murmured. "You look completely human..." Haley sighed as she stared at her now colored hands. "Haley, just what did Pitch do to you...?" the girl flinched and lowered her head.

"I...I don't know...After I sent you back to the Guardians, he made quick work of me...He knocked me out so I don't know how he did this..." Haley sighed in exasperation. "If only I had my spell book..." Jack's eyes brightened.

"Your spell book?"

"Yeah, my spell book. Pitch had it before we fought so maybe he found a spell in there or something...But only I can use those spells so how could he have..." Jack smiled.

"Well, we'll just have to find out..." he grinned, pulling something out from the pouch of his hoodie. Haley gasped.

"My spell book!" the girl broke out into a mile wide grin. "Jack, how did you find this!? Pitch destroyed my castle!" Jack gave a smirk as he handed the girl her book.

"Well...as the Guardian of Fun, being totally awesome comes with the job description." he teased and Haley laughed her first laugh in centuries. Without thinking, she grasped the boy in another hug.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! Ohh, I could just kiss you!" Haley exclaimed as she quickly released her hug and pecked Jack on his cheek. The winter guardian blinked slowly as his cheeks began to burn. Haley sat still, completely oblivious before her mind caught up with her and her cheeks flamed like her once red eyes.

Looking down, the ex-spirit felt a knot of emotions growing within her.

"Oh...u-uh, I-I'm sorry...I shouldn't have done that..."

"Haley, it's okay...You don't have to apologize..." the winter spirit frowned as he touched Haley's shoulder. However, before either of them could say another word, a shadowed form waltzed out of the darkness.

"Well, well, well! Getting comfortable, are we?" Haley froze as Jack grasped his staff and quickly rose to his feet. Standing before the terrified girl, the winter Guardian felt a blinding fury build within him.

"**Pitch! **Haven't you done enough?! _**Just what do you want****!****?**_" Jack threateningly raised his staff as the shadow master made his presence known. Pitch gave a dark chuckle as his eerie gold eyes locked with Haley's frightened brown one.

"Is it so hard to know what I want, Jack? All I want is to be believed in...with you at my side of course." Pitch grinned. "If you had joined me before, Haley wouldn't have to suffer because of you." Jack growled as he heard Haley whimper behind him and he raised his staff even higher.

"Leave her out of this, Pitch! If it's me you want then fine, but don't you _dare_ try to hurt her again!" the Nightmare King gave him a smug smirk and daringly continued forward, making Haley cry out in fear.

"I suppose you're right...Sarah is completely useless to me now...She's served her purpose..." before Jack could ponder on his words, Haley's frightful yelp made his blood run cold...er...

"Haley!" whipping around, the winter spirit froze in his tracks. Already waist up, Haley frantically tried to free herself from the nightmare sand. "No!" Jack yelled as he instantly grabbed for the girl's hand.

"Jack, please! _Help_! **Not** again! Not those nightmares again!" tears rolled down her cheeks as Haley desperately clawed at Jack's hoodie with fear ruling her mind. No matter how much he pulled, Jack couldn't free her.

_It was up to her chest now..._

"Haley! Hold on! Just hold on to me!" Jack winced as the girl dug into his arm but brushed it aside and rose, pointing his staff towards the liquid like black sand. Gritting his teeth, the teen shot blast after blast of biting frost but it did nothing to stop the sand, rather it made Haley sink faster, dragging him along for the ride.

"Jack! Help, please!"

"I'm trying, Haley! Don't let go, okay!? Don't let go!" Haley nodded and gave a sob before her eyes widened. Time seemed to slow down as the sand expanded into a sphere, encasing them both. The duo held unto each other for dear life as they endlessly spiraled through pure darkness, slamming against invisible walls before they were dropped onto a cold, hard floor. For what seemed like an eternity, neither of them moved.

_Where were they now...?_

Well wherever they were, Jack was sure it wouldn't be good.

"_Tsk_, _tsk_, _tsk_..." cerulean eyes shot open. "I had planned on leaving dear Sarah alone...But..." Jack struggled to his feet as Haley gripped his sleeve and hid behind him. "It seems you still have a bad habit of interfering, Jack...Don't you think so, Sarah?" Pitch grinned, making a cold chill race down the girl's spine. _Haley_ may not remember what Pitch did to her, but_ her body certainly did_ and right now bells and whistles were running rampant in her head. Haley squeaked in fear and gripped Jack's sleeve even more, making him shoot Pitch a murderous glare.

"I'm warning you for the last time, Pitch...**LEAVE**. **HALEY**. **ALONE!**" the formidable spirit laughed.

"Oh come now, Jack! I gave your beloved Haley her mortality...Certainly you could be a _little_ thankful..."

"Listen here Pitch, whatever you did to her, you undo it right now!" Jack snarled. "Why is Haley human!? _How_ is she human?! Haley's immortal! She shouldn't be like this! Just what have you done to her!?" Pitch gave a smug smirk as he casually checked his nails.

"I thought you would be happy...I've done dear Sarah a great service, you know..." Jack angrily ground his teeth. He was in no mood for this spirit's ridiculous games.

"I'm warning you, _shadow walker_!** Change Haley back**!" Pitch's eyes narrowed as the room's shadows suddenly grew darker. Haley worriedly whimpered as darkness closed in around her and Jack. Gripping his sleeve even more, Haley shrunk back as Pitch seemed to tower over them.

"What's done is done, frost child...After all, you can't return something that's been destroyed...Your precious little Haley no longer has magical powers...Now, those powers belong to me...Not even her crude witchcraft can help her! You see, once an immortal loses all of their magical power, they are reverted to their previous human form. They no longer possess a magical ability...It's almost like losing believers, but you two don't really know about that..." Pitch smirked as he disappeared before their eyes.

"Pitch you...!"

"There is no way to return her to normal but you best spend your time well...I'm afraid she won't last the next few months before her body withers away..." the spirit's gleeful voice bounced along the walls as Jack angrily rushed forward with trusty staff in hand. Meeting nothing but a grungy wall, Jack growled in frustration. The winter spirit warily held his staff as the nearby shadows shifted into a hallway. "Oh look, it's happening already..." his eyes widened and he quickly spun around.

"**Haley!**" rushing towards the collapsed teen, Pitch's vicious laughter echoed through the air.

_"Happy Birthday, Sarah..."_

_**shadowedstalker-princess~ Yoo people! Sorry for taking so long to update but I'll try to make up for it! Anyways, y'all know da drill! Fave, review, follow and show me some love! -shadow out-**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Good Old Hallow's Eve **_

_**A Rise of the Guardians fanfic.**_

_**shadowedstalker-princess~ Yo people! I'm sorry bout only updating this fic but hopefully I'll be able to update Shards, and My Soulmate soon...Now without further adieu, let's get this party started! -College kid comin' thru!-**_

_**Good old Hallow's Eve**_

_** Chapter 8 **_

_**~Thirteen o' Clock~**_

A brown eye opened as sounds and voices echoed through the air. Haley slowly looked around as she floated within an endless darkness. Her head felt like it was stuffed with cotton and her body felt sore and heavy.

"How's she doin', mate?"

"Right now, I do not know...Girl seems fine but..."

_"Is that...North? And Bunny?" _the raven murmured as her scratchy voice echoed through the shadows.

"This is all my fault...I should have just left Haley alone..."

"Oh, Jack...It isn't your fault at all..."

_"Jack...and Tooth too..."_ Haley groaned as she fought against her invisible chains. _"I need to wake up..."_

"Oi, I think her hand just moved..."

"Maybe she can hear us...Do you think Haley will wake up soon?"

"Maybe...Girl's body is under great stress from magic..."

_"What? What magic?"_ the girl wondered. _"Pitch stole it all...I can't get it back..."_ Haley winced as a ripple of pain rushed through her.

"But we beat Pitch! Her magic came right back to her! She should be fine, North!"

"Jack, calm down..."

"No, I won't calm down, alright!? Pitch did this to Haley so he should be the one to fix it! We practically let him off scot free! Pitch should fix what he did, not rot away in his stupid little hole!"

_"My magic...came back...?"_

"Scot free my lucky foot, frostbite! If we hadn't stopped ya, Pitch would have been frozen solid, _in different pieces mind you_, for centuries ta come!"

Haley's eye widened. _"Jack nearly did that...f-for me...?"_

"Look, I don't care! As far as I'm concerned, Pitch needs more than a freezing! That shadow freak is gonna fix this one way or another..."

"Hey, wait! Frostbite where do you think you're goin'!?"

"Where do you think?"

"Jack, no! You can't..."

"Tooth...I almost lost Haley because of my stupidity...This was all because of me and I need to fix it..."

"But..."

_"No...I won't let you do this to yourself..."_ Haley furiously wiggled around in the darkness and fought against her bindings. _"Come on...Come on..."_ Haley gave a low grunt as she finally got free. _"Okay, Haley..."_ she murmured as she roughly shook her head. _"You've got to get up...You have to wake up...WAKE UP!"_

The scent of antiseptic flooded her nose as a mass of jumbled words flooded her eardrums. The place smelt so clean, Haley almost gagged. Brightness flooded her vision as an elegant ceiling greeted her.

"J-Jack...Wait..." Haley struggled to sit up as the Guardians rushed to her side.

"Haley!" Jack gasped as the brown eyed girl gave him a small smile.

"Hey there...frost brat...Didn't think you'd...get rid of me that easy...did ya?" Haley winced at her scratchy tone as Jack gently held her hand and gave her some water. "Thanks..." she whispered as she quickly emptied the glass.

"You had us worried there, Hales...You've been asleep like this for a week..." Haley's eyes widened.

"A whole week...?" Tooth nodded.

"That's right! When we finally found you two, Jack only wanted to make sure you were safe...He hasn't left your side since we got back..." Haley blinked in surprise as Jack looked away with a light blush.

"He...He stayed this whole week...?"

"That's right, sheila..." Bunny smirked. "But as soon as you were safe in the sleigh this show pony here dashed off after Pitch...Whoa ho...I don't think I've ever seen frostbite that mad before!" Jack's blush deepened as he hid his face even more. Haley looked on in shock as words seemed to fail her.

"Y-you're kidding!" she stuttered.

"This be true!" North boomed with a smile. "Jack nearly froze Pitch for eternity! Why, boy was so mad there was hail for almost an hour!" the man exclaimed and Jack's head sunk even more.

_"Well you didn't have to tell her...!"_ he hissed. Groaning lowly, Jack slouched in his chair and Haley snickered softly before it grew into a full blown laugh. Everyone grew silent as the girl's bubbly laughter echoed through the medical room. Feeling her chuckles die down, Haley wiped her eye in mirth before she opened her eye and gave the Guardians a confused look.

"What?"

"You...You _laughed_..." Jack choked out. Haley blinked.

"Is that...bad?" Jack shook his head.

"No, it's just...I've never heard you laugh before...It's nice..." the raven haired girl stared in shock before mumbling something and looking at her bed sheets.

"Hold on, hold on! Hallow-witch can laugh!?" Bunny blurted out and Tooth gave him a reprimanding look.

"Don't call her that, Bunny...It's rude!"

"What's rude is that a certain Hallow-witch left me hanging upside down for _two hours_!" the pooka replied and Haley snickered again before giving him a frown.

"Oh shut up cotton tail...It was hilarious and you know it." she laughed before grunting lowly and grasping her stomach.

"Haley!" she shook her head and gave Jack a forced smile.

"I-I'm fine..." she grit her teeth. "_Just peachy_..."

"No you aren't..." he murmured as he held her hand again. "You need your rest, Hales..."

"No..." the teen grunted. "I'm _**fine**_..."

"Haley..." North admonished and the ex-spirit gripped her covers.

"Let's make a deal, okay?" Haley murmured as she slowly straightened up. "You guys let me talk to frost brat alone for five minutes and I'll sleep afterwards, deal?" North sighed as Haley gave him a, not too potent, but still serious look.

_When she got like this, she wasn't gonna budge._

The big man heaved a sigh. "Alright, alright...You and boy get five minutes but after..."

"I know, I know..." she interrupted. "Straight to bed..." she mimicked the Russian's thick accent, making the other Guardians laugh. Looking around, Haley's eyebrow rose.

"Where's Sandy? Did he go to give dreams already?" Jack nodded.

"Da. He was here giving you dreams but left for other side of globe." North smiled softly before he shooed the other Guardians, leaving only two occupants in the room. As the door finally closed, Haley released a soft sigh and collapsed into her pillows.

"Uh, you okay there Hales?" Jack asked as he faintly noticed Haley still held onto his hand.

"I...I don't know..." she sighed as she covered her eye with her arm. _'Am I really gonna do this...?'_ "Jack..." Haley murmured, gaining the boy's attention.

"Yeah, Hales?" another sigh.

"If you tell anyone about this, I'll wring your toothpick of a neck until your eyes turn red, got it?"

_Yikes..._

"U-uh, ooookay? But tell anyone what...?" it went as quick as lightning, but it was slow enough to make him freeze in shock. Haley wore a scarlet blush as she stared fixated at her bed sheets and Jack was in a pretty sticky situation himself...Only one thought was running through his head and it replayed like a mantra...

Haley kissed me...

**_Haley_ _kissed me_...**

We're not talking about a peck on the cheek...We aren't even talking about a kiss on the forehead...

_**Haley Eve**_ just kissed _**Jack Frost**_...

It may not have been a long one, but for a first kiss, it was pretty amazing to him.

_'That was...wow...'_ the winter spirit held a goofy grin on his face as his cheeks blazed purple. _'Haley actually kissed me...'_

"..." Jack broke out of his dazed stupor and looked to the source.

"Wh...What? H-Hales, uh, did you say something?" he all but stuttered and he could have sworn Haley's blush grew even darker.

"..." she murmured lowly and Jack still couldn't hear her.

"Um, Hales?" Jack finally regained some mental stability. "I can't hear you..."

"I said that was a thank you...f-for rescuing me..." Haley kept her face down. "Don't you _dare_ think anything else of it!" she added quickly. "I'm not some girl you need to save! A-and don't expect any more of those k-kisses either!" Haley stuttered and she dared to turn only to see Jack's dazzling smile.

"Okay, Haley...But before I go..." Jack paused, almost in hesitation before he leaned forward and stole a quick kiss. _"Thanks for saving me too..."_ Haley blinked as she was left alone in the room with nothing but a cool feeling on her lips and a rose of ice in her lap. Smiling to herself, she gently touched her lips and held the rose.

"I guess you were right, Tooth...Jack _can_ read me like a book after all..." gently cradling the rose, Haley turned to her side and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**_~Santoff Claussen~ _**

**_-Toy making Section-_**

Jack sped through the air like a madman with a permanent grin on his face. _'I did it...It might have been subtle but I did it!'_ the winter spirit twirled in the air with an ecstatic laugh before rushing into North's study.

"North! North! I did it!" the larger man rose an eyebrow and looked up from his ice sculpting book.

"Hmm? Please tell me you no pull new prank on Bunny..." North rubbed his temples. Jack blinked.

"What? No, _no_! I told Haley!" he grinned before he touched his chin. "Well...not really...But I showed her!" the boy instantly perked up, making North give a booming laugh.

"This is good news, Jack! Haley be resting now, da?" the teen nodded.

"Yeah...She pretty much fell asleep before her head hit the pillow..." Jack smiled as he remembered Haley cradling the rose in her sleep.

"Good...I needed girl sleeping before I call meeting..." Jack gave the Russian a confused look as North closed his book and made his way outside. Quickly following, Jack felt a bit of worry in his chest.

"Wait..._Meeting_?" he echoed. "Why would Haley need to be asleep for us to have a meeting? Sure, she isn't a Guardian but still..."

"Jack..." North interrupted, stopping the teen in his tracks. "We needed girl to be sleeping because meeting is about her..." Jack froze as Bunny, Tooth and even Sandy were all waiting on the two in the main room.

"I-is Haley in trouble or something?" Jack feared to find out the answer. He knew that Haley was on bad terms with his teammates but they acted so...natural around her before...Could the Big Four really hold a grudge on Haley now? After everything that happened?

"No...The sheila ain't in no trouble with us, frost bite...Yer woman ain't a problem..." Jack snapped back to reality and shot the smirking pooka a deep frown.

"Haley is _**NOT**_ my woman..." Bunny snickered.

"Sure Captain Romance...Nice rose ya left 'er, by the way." Bunny grinned. "Very nice touch..." Jack's cheeks burned as he tried to splutter out explanations.

"You sneaky, cotton tailed, carrot eating...**_You were spying_****_!?_**" Bunny snickered again and Jack groaned as he held his head in his hands.

"Oh, I'm sorry but we couldn't help it..." Tooth piped up. "You two looked _soo_ cute together!" the fairy squealed with joy, making Jack groan even louder.

"Aww, Tooth! Not you too!"

"Anyway!" North declared, quickly quieting his friends. "This meeting is very important because I tell you what is happening to Haley..." Sandy blinked and furrowed his eyebrows.

_"Do you mean that she..."_

"Da...Girl is, as you say, not out of woods yet...Girl body is immortal no more...She is pure human...When Jack defeat Pitch, Haley's power went back into body, true?" the Guardians gave small nods. "Right...Since girl is human and power is from immortal, her body cannot take strain..."

_"Her body will wither away..."_ Jack murmured as his eyes widened.

_Exactly what Pitch said..._

"Da...Pitch knew what he was doing when he took her powers..."

"How long does she have?" Bunny murmured as a melancholy silence flowed over the group. Jack flinched at the thought and he gripped his staff tightly.

_'How long does Haley have...?'_

"To be completely honest...Girl should already be..." North trailed off, turning away from his fellow Guardians. "I do not know how long Haley will have...It could be days...Even weeks or months...Minutes..." North heaved a heavy sigh. "Only time will tell us..." Jack frowned as his grief was quickly replaced with something else...

_Despair..._

_Desperation..._

_FEAR..._

_"That's not an answer..."_ he murmured, gaining everyone's attention. He gripped his staff even tighter.

"Jack..."

**"That's not an answer, North!"** the teen roared as he screwed his eyes shut. "We can't give up on Haley! Not after what we put her through! I practically sent the ball rolling for all of this and you ignored her more than you did me!" Jack yelled, eyeing every silent friend in that room. "We have to try something...! **ANYTHING!**" Jack choked as a few tears slid down his cheeks and froze halfway. "We have to help her...We _have_ to..."

"Jack..." Tooth frowned as she sadly flittered into her seat. It was almost as if she were too depressed to even fly, which was practically the case. A horrid, thick feeling surrounded the atmosphere as Jack's choked cries echoed into the air. The teen looked down as he stifled another sob.

"We have to help her...Please...We can't just let Haley die...Not Haley..."

"But Jack, there ain't anythin' we can do for her..." Bunny almost regretted his words as Jack leveled him with such a soulless look it was like the teen had truly given up.

_"How..."_ the teen whispered. **"How can you give up on her before you even try!?"**

_BANG!_

The Big Four flinched as a nearby window flung open, bringing in a harsh, freezing cold. The air whipped through the room as icicles began to form from the ceiling and shards soon covered the floors.

"Jack!" North all but yelled as the teen breathed harshly and glared at the ground. The winds grew worse as glass windows shattered all around them and wooden doors rattled with each passing second.

_Jack's emotions were out of control..._

"Oi, frostbite! Calm down!"

"Jack, please!" Tooth could barely hover in the freezing winds and amidst the chaos, a broken voice spoke as clear as day.

"You can't just...You can't let Haley..." Jack's breathing shortened as he remembered Haley's laugh...That was only the second time he had heard her laugh.

_The first was so short he had missed it._

...But the first time Haley laughed was...One week ago...

Shocking blue eyes snapped open as the wind suddenly stopped and the ice disappeared...like if it were never there...

In the center of all this madness was a fragile winter spirit who had collapsed to his knees. Staring down at his staff, something within his mind suddenly...clicked...

"All along..." the Guardians stayed completely still as Jack remained on the floor. "That was it..."

"Jack...?" North murmured warily. The four spirits carefully watched the boy as he slowly, almost methodically, rose to his feet. The teen barely grasped his staff as he weakly floated past his friends.

"That was it..."

"Jack?" Tooth worriedly looked on as the white haired spirit passed them without a second glance and shakily floated off to Haley's room. The Guardians gave each other a worried glance before rushing off after their youngest teammate.

...And of course, Phil would have to clean this mess...

_**shadowedstalker-princess~ Yeaahh...I dunno what is wrong with me besides my usual psycho tendencies but I seem to be obsessed with my own story...I've updated this quicker and with more succession than any other story...Curious...Anyways, please leave a good review.**_

_**They are my friends ;)**_

_**-shadow out-**_


End file.
